Ninjas vs Wizards
by BTG101
Summary: A thousands years ago Wizards and Ninjas used to live peacefully together, but all war broke out when each side saw the others power. SO to ensure peace they spilt the universe into two, one for wizards and one for Ninjas. But now the Wizards need the
1. Chapter 1

FULL SUMMARY:

**FULL SUMMARY:A thousands years ago Wizards and Ninjas used to live peacefully together, but all war broke out when each side saw the others power. SO to ensure peace they spilt the universe into two, one for wizards and one for Ninjas. But now the Wizards need the Ninjas help to save their world. I guess the only problem is can they over come their differences.**

"Dumbledore what do you think you're doing," Minerva yelled, her piercing green eyes drowned in worry.

"I have to Minerva," Dumbledore summarized for her staring out the window. In reality he hated what he had to do, he hated the very thought of running to _those things_ for help, he truly hated it, but he had to put feelings aside. He had to protect the school, and Harry Potter, even it meant letting _those things _come here.

"B-bu-," Minerva started, but she was cut off by Dumbledore's look. She bowed her head in shame. How could he even possibly think this was right? She wanted to yell, to shout, to force him to change his mind, but she was in no position. All she could do was sit back, and watch him make the worst decision of his life.

"Minerva I have made up my mind," Dumbledore mumbled out, not able to look her in the face. He knew his decision was hurting her, but he had to do it. He had to.

"I-I know. I just..." Minerva trailed off, turning her eyes to the sky. Yeah, she wished there was another way. She wished there was no Dark Lord. She wished that the students could have a normal life. Oh she wished for a lot of things, I guess now was the perfect time that she found out they weren't coming true.

"Minerva please," Dumbledore stated, his eyes filled with doubt and self loathing, and she cringed.

"I respect your decision. I just wish you didn't have to make it," and Dumbledore smiled. She always cared for others, even when her life was in danger. He loved that about her, and he always will.

"Thanks, you're the only one I can trust with this," and it was now her time to smile, her usually fierce face was now soft and elegant.

"Just wait when _those things_ get here, then you'll have problems," Minerva managed out. She looked at Dumbledore before turning around and leaving, knowing full well what he was about to do, and she clenched her fist. They didn't need help, and they didn't want it, especially if it was to come from _those things_. She looked back at the clad form of Dumbledore and sighed, I guess there is no choice. "Just be careful," She forced out.

"I will," Dumbledore gritted out. His emotions were mixed about this, but he knew what had to be done. He knew what actions he needed to take. He looked out the window and up into the beautiful midnight sky. "Well now or never," Dumbledore said simply before picking up the leaf that lay innocently on his desk. The leaf was a perfectly round shape, with the perfect shade of green, but where it was headed made the beauty die instantly.

"I guess its time to go back," He saw the sparkles of magic wave around the leaf, and panic rose in him. "Back to Kohona," and he disappeared.


	2. Gathering

_Dear Hokage,_

_ My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts witch craft and wizardry school, located in London. I know that Wizards and Ninjas have never been on the same page, but I think we can look past that difference to serve one greater cause. An evil Wizard in my realm threatens to break the barrier that we have between our universes, so I come to you for help. Just like you I don't want to associate myself with you people, but action must be taken. To keep our worlds apart we may need to work together. If you do not wish to help I will be coming over to persuade you a little more. I think we can put our differences aside for one year._

_Sincerely,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Tsuunde squinted her eyes angrily, rereading the note over and over again. She couldn't believe this man had wanted their help. Why should we help them? She hated thinking about it, hated having to have to do the right thing. "Shizune," Tsuande whispered out, her eyes closed.

"Yes, Lady Tsuande," Shizune asked. She was worried about her Hokage, really worried about her Hokage. Ever since she read that note, she sensed an aura that couldn't be explained. She desperately wanted to know, curiosity was killing her.

"I need you to gather the rookie nine," Tsuande rushed out. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but if she new wizards, this _Dumbledore_ would be here any second now, coming to _persuade_ her. Just thinking of this man infuriated her. Why couldn't he deal with his own problems? Tsuande knew deep down in her heart, no matter how much she hated that man; she couldn't leave innocent people to die, plus her own village. If this evil wizard was as powerful as this not suggested then she had no choice than to send her most skilled ninjas.

"Why," Shizune asked. Now she really wanted to know what was going on. What was happening? To bring in the rookie nine, which meant something serious was going down. She wondered what it could be. Was there a dangerous mission? Were they being attacked? What was going on?

"Shizune what I am about to tell you is classified, okay," Tsuande muttered out staring at her assistance.

"I swear," Shizune promised. Yeah, something huge was going down.

"I just got a letter from some Wizards, they want our help," Tsuande finished, hearing it come from her own mouth, sounded strange.

"What," Shizune nearly shouted, anger boiling within her. She couldn't believe that they were going to accept this plea for help. That they were going to send there most skilled ninjas to run out there and save people who didn't even like us. To say Shizune was mad would be an understatement, she was livid.

"Just do it," Tsuande growled out, she didn't have time for this, because she already knew she was going to hear it from every one else, she didn't need it from Shizune. "Hey, while you're gathering them, get Iruka and Kakashi. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Sasuke and Naruto need a babysitter," Tsuande said chuckling, maybe the Wizarding world need some ninja style in them. Maybe, just maybe Naruto could change how they viewed ninjas and how we viewed wizards, because Kami knows we have to.

**KIBA**

Kiba was having the time of his life, running through the forest with his dog was his favorite past time. The wind whipping through his hair, and his senses running wild, while all types of scents entered his nose, he loved it. Shizune's scent entered his nose full force when he started to hear Akumaru bark, and he rolled his eyes. Another mission, he wasn't like Naruto, he didn't jump at the thought of another boring assassination mission. At first killing was horrifying, and then it was fun, now it was just boring. He had to get out of this one and quick.

"Kiba-kun," Shizune's voice filtered into his ears, and he sighed. The blurred trees, halted quickly.

"Yes, Shizune," Kiba drawled out turning around to face her. She had that same 'you have a mission' look planted on her face.

"Kiba you have a-"Shizune started, but Kiba put a hand up to stop her, he didn't want to hear this.

"Tell Tsuande-sama that she is going to have to find someone else to do the assassination mission. I'm tired of it," He stated. He got it off his chest, he felt oddly better, and standing up to the 'man' no wonder Naruto did it all the time.

"Kiba," Shizune said calmly. This little punk thought he could just decline a mission. It took all of ten minutes of my time to find his dog loving butt in the middle of the forest and he is going to decline. No chance in hell. "Kiba, get your ass in Tsuande's office right now," She nearly shouted her voice laced with anger, "And for your information this is a protection mission," She finished before disappearing.

"Wow," Kiba muttered when he was sure he didn't feel her chakra signature anywhere. She was pissed, and that really scared him. Shizune was never the one to get pissed at anyone for just declining a mission. "Hm I guess Tsuande didn't put out heh Akumaru," Kiba stated before jumping up into the trees, Akumaru hot on his heels. Even though he was sure this mission would just end badly, he couldn't help the over looming curiosity coursing through his veins.

**SHINO**

"Shino," he heard Shizune say from behind him, and he sighed, another mission. He turned to look at her and glared, angry. Why did she have to come to say there was a mission now? He stared at her long and hard, hoping that she would back down, or at least get someone else to do it.

"Okay," He finally answered. He wasn't Naruto, he never, stood up to the 'man' that was just crazy. "What's the mission," He asked, information was key.

"Protection," Shizune stated before leaving. Protection, not assassination, this was getting interesting.

**NEJI AND HINATA **

Neji was content, the nice silent peaceful air was, soothing, and he was sharing it with his lovely cousin, things couldn't be to perfect. The blue clear sky, and the warm sun, just hot enough to relax any muscle was what a day off truly were.

"Neji, Hinata," Shizune stated, gathering these kids were hard, and irritating. She didn't even know why she had to do it.

"Yes," Neji asked irritated. We have another mission. On my day off, he couldn't believe this.

"Protection mission," Shizune finished before disappearing.

"Neji," Hinata stuttered. They had to go, if Tsuande noticed that they were late, then they would be in serious trouble, I mean we weren't like Naruto, we were Hyuuga's we had to be on time. She stared at Neji in annoyance. We had to go. "Neji," She tried again, her tone sharper than usual.

"I'm coming," He stated wearily. He couldn't believe that his day off was ruined. In the word of his friends this sucked.

"It might be interesting, she did say protection," Hinata tried again. She was truly starting to get angry, they had to leave now, and all Neji wanted to do was mope and look at the sky.

"Hmm, maybe you're right," he finally managed out, turning his face to the sky. This might be a little interesting.

**LEE AND TENTEN**

Lee stared at the hero stone, his black eyes gathering water in them again. He stared at the name printed across the stone, Gai. Maybe he should put away the green suit, to show that he was over his mentor's death, but he couldn't. He wanted Gai to live on in him, to let people know that there was an original green beast of Kohona. He looked at the name and smiled. "The true hero," he whispered out, tears leaking down his face again.

"Lee," Shizune whispered out. She hated seeing him like this, crying, but he wasn't broken. That was the great thing about it, in fact he seemed more determined to fight on, but she knew he was mourning inside.

"I know," He stated he looked at the stone again. He was going to make Gai proud, make him cry tears of joy with Kami. He didn't ask what the mission was nor did he care, he just needed to get away.

"Come on Lee," Tenten said. Her heart bled for Lee, and she wanted him to mourn some more, but they had something to do.

"Yosh! I will finish this mission with my sparkling youth!" Lee shouted out and ran off, leaving a smiling Tenten in his wake.

"Make him proud,"

**SHIKAMARU, INO, AND CHOJI**

"Shikamaru why are you always so lazy," Ino questioned picking up the remains of his GO game. This sucked she was not his maid.

"Come on Ino give him some slack," Choji stated looking her up and down. He wanted her to say something about how skinny he had gotten or how fast he had became, but that was a distant dream.

"You guys are troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled out staring at the clouds. Why couldn't they just ever stay quite? They were almost as bad as Naruto and that was saying something. If he ever had a mission with Naruto again, he wouldn't know what to do.

"Oh I'll show you troublesome," Ino threatened. He was just too lazy. Oh she hated it so much.

"Guys, you have a mission," Shizune stated before disappearing.

"I guess the INO-SHIKA-CHO team is back," Ino stated with a coy smile. It was about time.

**TEAM SEVEN **

"Kakashi, why do we have to be out here," Naruto asked staring at his teacher. He was going to go eat ramen with Iruka, and this had to come up.

"No matter how much I hate agreeing with the dobe, I want to know why we are here to," Sasuk asked. He didn't have time for this, today was his time off damn it and Naruto promised him a surprise today, and he was pissed, because first of all that surprise was annoying the shit out of him, and second of all Naruto said they could act out any one of his fantasies.

"Now calm down Sasuke. I'm sure you can molest Naruto when we get back from out mission," Kakashi stated with a smile. He loved making them flustered, they were so obvious, everyone in the village knew they had a thing, well except for Sakura.

"Stop saying stuff like that. Its' nasty, we all know Sasuke wouldn't touch that monster," Sakura said. She hated when Kakashi made up these lies about Naruto and Saskue. There was no way they were together, no way.

"All right you guys, to Tsuande's office," Kakashi finally stated, before poofing to her office. He smiled pleased to see his students here right after him.

"What the fuck are you doing here," Kiba yelled, there was no way that Naruto was going on this protection mission. If so that was the whole rookie nine and Lee's team.

"I'm here on a mission dog breath," Naruto shot back easily. Now that he thought about it, why was everyone here? What was going on?

"Good now that every one is here, Tsuande will see you now," Shizune said.


	3. problems

"But they are nothing but monsters!"

"I know but…"

"They don't have any loyalty for anybody. You can't trust them,"

"Harry! Don't you think I know that…I'm just doing what I think is right," Dumbledore sighed, he knew when he told Harry that he would react like this, but it had to be done. Harry needed to know that he wasn't always going to be safe, and if getting lowly killers without hearts was what was going to keep him safe, well then he would just have to deal with it.

"Well," Harry sneered out, "What you think is right will get me killed, and then who is going to stop Voldermort," Harry spat out, before slamming the door on his way out. Dumbledore sighed again, no one was appreciating the efforts that he was going through to keep this boy alive, no one was even thinking about how he felt about the situation considering what happened to his father, back in that damn war. He ran a shaky hand through gray tousled hair before dropping the thought. Now, wasn't the time to think about the past, he had to make sure everything was in order for his _guest?_

"You think I'm doing the right thing don't you," He asked staring at the fiery red bird perched next to his desk. Maybe it was his confusion that made him unable to interpret the bird's feelings, but he let it drop. He had more pressing matters to think about. He sighed again before rubbing his forehead with held up anxiety.

"Now time to talk to the ministry," Dumbledore mumbled under his breath, it was just hardship after hardship since he mentioned the word ninja. He sighed before standing up and clapping his hands slightly. There was a slight poof, before a little brown creature with huge brown eyes and long floppy ears appeared before him.

"Dobby, I need you to fix the rooms for our _guest_ that will be arriving tomorrow and if you please would you follow Harry," Dumbledore stated quietly, "I fear he may do something unreasonable," He sighed again before looking at the young elf. "Well that is all," was the last thing Dobby heard before Dumbledore quickly left the room.

Hnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhn

Naruto had never been this excited before in his life. He finally had a chance to do a yearlong S-rank mission with all his friends and sensei's. This was going to be great, he could already tell. He looked at the rest of the team that were sitting in the same train booth as he, and smiled. It was great to have all of his friends here with him; he smiled again truly not able to control his happiness.

"Stop smiling dobe," Sasuke whispered from his seat across from Naruto and smirked at Naruto's enraged reaction. Really the dobe was just to fun to tease.

"Shut up bastard," Came Naruto's predictable reply and he smiled to himself. Naruto was the only person who had bravely stood up to him and fought with him about everything, Naruto was the only ninja to not care about his last name, and classified him, Sasuke Uchiha, on the same level has Naruto, a no clanner. At first he thought Naruto was just doing that to get attention, but after a couple of months Sasuke found out that Naruto truly believed that they were on the same level. Which had brought an amused smiled to his lips.

"Whatever _dobe_," Sasuke whispered out his nick name huskily reminding Naruto of what happened only a couple of hours ago.

_Flashback_

"_I don't like this mission Naruto," Sasuke said to Naruto once they were finally done with the mission debriefing and were alone. Naruto gave him a sly grin in return._

"_What, little Sasuke afraid of some real danger," Naruto asked his eyes turning into an upward u and Sasuke scowled._

"_I'm worried about you dobe. If anything were to happen to you while I was there on the mission with you I don't know what I'd do,"_

"_Sasu-"_

"_No, Naruto I don't think you understand how much you mean to me, just please don't do anything stupid," Sasuke finally stated before disappearing, and that was when Naruto found himself blushing and thinking 'I care about you to teme.'_

_End FlashBack_

Hnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnh

Dumbledore felt their power all the way inside Hogwarts, and his eyes went wide with surprise. They were still a day away and yet the energy he felt was so strong. Yes, now he had no doubt that these people could beat Voldermort.

He just hoped Voldermort didn't offer a higher price.

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER**

**JUST STUFF HAPPENED**

**KINDA FORGOT ABOUT IT**

**AND YOU KNOW**

**JUST STUFF**

**BUT I PLAN TO UPDATE LIKE EVERYDAY NOW**

**SINCE I DON'T HAVE LEX PRACTICE ANY MORE**

**SO THE STORY WILL CONTINUE**

**OH AND WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE IN THE NEXT CHAP**

**ANYTHING WILL BE CONSIDERED**


	4. finally meeting part 1

_Flashback_

"_What!"_

"_Hokage-sama!"_

"_Are you crazy," was all Tsuande heard when she explained the situation to them, and now she was getting an earful of complaints. She wasn't baffled for too long, because any of them hadn't met Naruto they wouldn't dare oppose her. She blamed him, she sighed again before downing a bottle of sake and staring straight at the group._

"_Shut the fuck up! I am your damn Hokage and you will do as I fucking say," She seethed out, succumbing to the alcohol. "Now leave…me…Tonks….What," Shut muttered out and Shizune looked mortified._

"_Tsuande,"Shizune has never seen Tsuande so out of control, she never let the alcohol get her this bad, this whole wizard thing must be getting to her, but Shizune couldn't blame her. Thinking about those weak pathetic people made her sick. The fact that they were crawling back when they started that damn war, damn those people, she looked back at the rookie nine and Lee's team and faintly saw Naruto yelling to Sasuke about something and smiled to herself._

"_You have to come back Naruto," Shizune whispered out, "Because I'm afraid that if you don't then there may be a second Universal war." Shizune rasped out, her eyes threatening to overflow with tears but she held them in. Ninjas don't cry, not at all, but being in this empty room and thinking about those people really did a number on her defenses._

"_Well Lady Tsuande let's get you cleaned up," She stated firmly vaguely aware of the underlining sense that something terrible was about to happen._

_End Flashback_

Dumbledore stared at the children in Shock, they couldn't be the ninja, and they were just kids. He looked around for anyone else who could have given that strong energy but found his eyes glued to the thirteen children in front of them.

"Hello Gramps! Are you the one who is supposed to pick us up?" A blonde boy questioned and he stared into those innocent blue eyes. No, those eyes couldn't possibly belong to a ninja?

"Um…are you the _ninjas_," Dumbledore asked whispering the last part so only they could here. He didn't need anyone who didn't need to know that he was conversing with _ninja._

"Yes, we are your hired help Dumbledore-sama," A boy with long brown hair stepped out to address him, "And it would be much appreciated if you addressed us with same respect that we are giving you," The brown haired boy said clearly before walking back into the group, and Dumbledore growled. How dare this thing act like he deserved respect from him? These people were nothing but mindless killers and deserved to be treated like dirt, but they parade around here like they are kings, he sighed and pulled back his anger. It was for Harry and the school.

"Of course, but would you be so kind to give me your names," He forced out. A huge ugly fake smile plastered on his lips.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga and this is my Cousin Hinata Hyuuga," To kids stepped in front of him. One was the same boy with the long brown hair, and his cousin had shocking purplish blue hair, and they both didn't have any pupils, just demonic.

"We are the Ino-Shika-Cho team. That stands for Ino," A bleach blonde girl jumped up a huge smile on her face and aqua blue eyes.

"Troublesome…Shikamaru," A black haired boy stated rather lazily.

"And I'm Choji," A fat boy with short brown hair piped up, and Dumbledore sighed, that was five only eight more to go.

"Kiba and Shino," Two ruff looking boys said one wearing a huge doggish grin and the other silent as ever.

"Lee and Ten-Ten at your surface," a girl and a young boy shouted their eyes sparkling.

"And last but not least," a strikingly bright blonde haired boy yelled his beautiful blue eyes shining like nothing else, "We are team seven: Sasuke, Sakura, and the soon to be Hokage Naruto Uzamaki and we are here to protect you,"

Now Dumbledore didn't know what it was about this boy that suddenly made him feel a little relieved for a quick second. He was just happy that these things smile, but he couldn't let his guard down. These kids were supposed to be the best of the best and if that was true then they have killed before, he shuddered at the thought of child's innocence being taken away. These ninjas were awful, he looked up again his mood totally destroyed now and this time didn't even bother to give a fake grin at the group of young children.


End file.
